


Picnic.

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Tender or sexy moments [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established James Bond/Olivia Mansfield, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Together moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Olivia had plans for them, but the weather decides otherwise…





	Picnic.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



**Picnic**

**By AbbyGibbs**

 

 

"I can't believe it's raining," Olivia said disappointingly.

 

"We're in England, Liv. There's nothing new about that," James said, as he returned to their bedroom, where Olivia stood at the window, looking at the falling rain.

 

"I know, but I had planned something for us."

 

James came to stand behind her, his arms encircling her. Kissing her cheek, he said in a soft voice, "No one says we still can't do what you had in mind."

 

"I don't know."

 

She turned in his arms and smiled sadly at him. "I was really looking forward to this."

 

James smiled, ducked his head, and kissed her. "I know," he said against her lips when the kiss ended.

 

"Come on." James intertwined his fingers with hers, and lead her out of their bedroom.

 

"James, what… Where are you taking me?"

 

"You'll see," he told her. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled playfully at Olivia.

 

_What does he have in mind now?_

Olivia got her answer when they entered the living room.

 

"What? How? When?" The questions stumbling out of her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

 

The man still holding hands with her had obviously put a lot of thought into this. The dinner table pushed against the wall, but not too close to avoid damage.

 

On the floor was a blanket, and in the middle of was a picnic basket. The man was so very thoughtful and a mind reader as well, she thought.

 

_And when did he find the time to get roses?_

 

"To answer your earlier questions, Olivia, my dearest love. We might not be married, but I've known you for quite a long time. If the weather doesn't allow us to picnic outside, nothing says we can't have one inside, am I right?"

 

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, James, you are."

 

He smiled back at her, and continued explaining. "This morning when you were in the shower."

 

"Whaaat? You've got to be joking, James. We had sex in the shower this morning, so you can't possibly have done all this by yourself."

 

"Can't a man have his little secrets?" he said, his blue eyes sparkling as he placed a kiss on her lips.

 

"Let me guess… Tanner or Eve? Or even better, they both helped you put this little thing together.

 

"Guilty," James confessed, his eyes shining with mischief. "Don't you like?"

 

"Very much," she answered shaking her head in amazement.

 

"Shall we?"

 

"Yes."

 

Moments later, they both sat on the blanket close to one another, the picnic basket in front of them.

 

"Thank you, James," she told him.

 

He smiled, and then kissed her lips once again. "Anything for you, Olivia."

 

 

THE END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
